


Freeze the Moment

by LilaK



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Tried, Keith is supportive, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Top Keith, klance, lance is nervous af, mostly - Freeform, this is my first smut thing, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilaK/pseuds/LilaK
Summary: Lance is nervous to let Keith top for the first time, but it turns out to be a great decision. Keith is a good supportive boyfriend who totally gets the importance of aftercare.





	Freeze the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if this is something I should warn about, but Lance has a minor panic moment. Not like full panic attack, but he has to take a minute to calm down, like a third of the way through. Better safe than sorry :)
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated! This is my first time posting on here so I'd love to hear your feedback <3

Lance watched Keith carefully. “I don’t know, Keith, I-” he broke off, searching for words. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Keith, he just didn’t know if he was ready to let him...

“It’s ok if you don’t want to, babe.” Keith’s smile was supportive, but Lance could read the disappointment behind his eyes. He was good at hiding his emotions, but not from him. Lance sat forward quickly and took his boyfriend’s hand in his, kissing his knuckles. 

“No, it’s not that I don’t want to. It’s just that- well, I haven’t bottomed before. I’d never even been with a guy before you. And you’re-” he broke off for a moment, searching for words that wouldn’t hurt Keith. “You’re strong, Keith, which I love. And you’re-” he found himself stammering, unable to voice what he was feeling. 

“Lance,” Keith murmured, leaning forward and cupping Lance’s jaw with one warm hand. “You don’t have to measure your words with me. I want to know what you’re feeling, please, tell me.”

Air caught in Lance’s throat as he was hit by a swell of affection for the man in front of him. He leaned into the hand on his cheek, letting his eyes slip closed. When they opened again, they trained on the rumpled sheets between their crossed legs. “I just don’t think I’m ready for anything rough.” 

Keith’s fingers drifted from Lance’s jaw to his chin, lifting it gently until he could meet Lance’s blue eyes. “I’m not going to hurt you, Lance. I just want to make you feel good.” His crooked smile melted Lance’s heart, and he swallowed. “We can go at any pace that’s comfortable for you, but if you don’t want to, it’s okay, really.”

Lance chewed his lip. “No, I think do I want to. It’s you. I know you won’t hurt me.”

“It’s alright to be nervous. If I go too far, if I do hurt you or make you uncomfortable or you change your mind at  _ any time,  _ tell me and I’ll stop, ok? No matter what. I want tonight to be all about you.” Lance nodded and offered up a nervous smile. “Are you sure about this? I don’t want you to make you feel pressured-”

“I’m sure, Keith. I’m sure.” And he was. He had been scared a minute ago, but this was Keith. He was impulsive and headstrong and reckless, but in the time they had been together he had seen an entire other side to Keith. He had seen a man who was funny and kind and gentle, who would do absolutely anything for the people he cared for. He wouldn’t hurt him, not on purpose.

Keith smiled and leaned forward slowly, brushing his lips against Lance’s. “I’m glad you trust me, Lance.” He trailed featherlight kisses up the side of his face. Lance’s breath stuttered and his eyes slipped closed as Keith ran his hands over his chest and down to rest just above his hip bones. He pulled back an inch, taking in Lance’s face for a moment- letting himself appreciate how lucky he was- before dropping a kiss on his nose.

Lance laughed and opened his eyes, amusement lacing through the blue of their depths. The laughter made Keith smile, happy he had managed to lighten the space a little bit. He slid his fingers under Lance’s shirt and began lifting it. 

“Here, take your shirt off.” Lance did, and as soon as the blue fabric was discarded Keith shifted to tuck his legs underneath himself and lean forward. 

He brushed the tips of his fingers through Lance’s hair before letting them rest at the back of his neck, thumb resting on his jaw just below his ear. Their lips hovered a breath apart, and Lance’s chest shuddered. Keith’s own heart hammered in his ears, but he waited until he knew Lance was about to close the space to close it himself. Their lips crashed together, and he felt Lance exhale in relief. This was familiar. This was home. 

Lance’s fingers tangled in the hair curled at the back of Keith’s neck, pulling just slightly. That was when Keith slid his mouth down, nipping along Lance’s jaw until he reached his ear, where sucked gently, knowing it would drive the other crazy. The hand in his hair tightened. The pulse against his palm quickened. 

He dropped the hand at Lance’s neck to wrap around his waist, planting the other hand on the mattress to pull Lance down to lie on his back. The sharpshooter gasped and gripped the fabric of Keith’s shirt. He scowled when he realized that his ability to do that meant that Keith was still fully clothed. That look, flushed and disgruntled beneath him, struck Keith as oddly funny, and he was almost tempted to leave the clothes on, but the thought of feeling his bare skin against Lance’s was more alluring. Quickly discarding the shirt, he returned to his work of sucking hickeys into Lance’s neck and collar. 

Streaks of heat scored down his back as Lance raked his nails over the pale skin, and he felt the sharpshooter’s legs wrapping around his waist, trying to pull him closer. They were both already hard, and it was becoming almost painful to keep his pants on, but he persisted, trailing a little lower to catch one of Lance’s nipples between his teeth. Lance groaned, a low, desperate sound from deep in his chest. 

Heat was beginning to build in his core, and he ground his hips up into Keith’s. The man was solid and warm above him, so different from the women he had been with. His body was solid and lean and Lance could feel power rippling beneath his skin with every movement. It had taken so long for him to realize his feelings towards the other paladin, but now that they were here he couldn’t imagine being with anyone else. He loved everything about the man. He loved the way he laughed, sometimes quiet and private, sometimes loud and unbridled. He loved the way he fought, so sure of every movement, so controlled and fluid. He loved the crease between his eyes when he was thinking. He loved the way his hands gripped his own, as if he never wanted to let go. He loved the way he kissed- every way he kissed, because there were a million. Hell, he had even grown to love the fucking mullet.

He hissed as Keith rolled his other nipple between his fingers, seemingly having sensed that his lover’s mind had drifted. 

“Lance,” he chided, a mischievous note in his voice. “If you can think, I’m not doing my job well enough. Let’s see if I can fix that.” 

He disentangled Lance’s legs from his waist, chuckling when the sharpshooter actually  _ whined _ at the loss of contact. One kiss below Lance’s navel, just above the line of his pants, a slow curl of fingers beneath the fabric, and Lance’s pants and underwear were gone, discarded with their shirts. 

Keith was back on him before Lance could take a breath, hot breath ghosting over his stomach.  _ Fuck,  _ was all Lance could pull together in his head. The bastard was purposely avoiding his length, placing kisses over his hips and thighs, nipping at the sensitive skin and soothing it with his tongue. It took all of his strength to keep his hips still as Keith dragged one calloused hand up the inside of his thigh to rest on his hip. Another hand did the same, and Lance’s breath quickened in anticipation,  _ sure _ he was about to feel the wet heat of his lover’s mouth where he needed it most. Instead, those damn hands disappeared, only to reappear a moment later and flip him over. 

A surprised yelp escaped Lance as he was suddenly lying on his stomach, followed by a moan when he finally felt the friction of the sheets on his cock. It only lasted a moment, though, because just as quick as he had been flipped he was now being pulled up to his elbows and knees. For a moment, all he felt was Keith’s hands on his hips. 

But then something wet and hot moved over his hole, and he gave another involuntary yelp. This was new. This was very new and very strange and for a moment Lance panicked, suddenly feeling utterly exposed. He pushed up to his hands and scrambled away from Keith, spinning to sit on the bed again, legs tight to his chest. He pulled at the sheets, desperate to cover himself. Keith had held his hands up as soon as Lance moved, and now they sat at opposite ends of the bed, both breathing hard. 

“Lance?” Keith said slowly, “I’m sorry, I should have asked first. Are you-”

“Sorry-” Lance blurted, unable to look at the other man. His eyes stung.  _ Fuck, this was stupid. Was he about to cry?  _ **_No._ **

“You don’t have to apologize, love, it’s ok. We can stop.”

The words struck Lance. No, he didn't want that. He just needed a minute to- to breathe. “No, no I don’t- I don’t want to stop, I just-”

Keith shifted to sit cross legged, leaning forward slightly. His heather eyes steady and gentle. After a minute of sitting there with his eyes squeezed shut, Lance slowly opened them again to meet Keith’s gaze. A wave of calm settled over him as he looked into those eyes. 

“How about we slow down, then? Have you ever done anything to yourself? With your fingers, or a toy?”

Lance nodded slowly. “I’ve tried it with my fingers a few times, I couldn’t get a good enough angle to really do anything though. And- I don’t really like toys.”

“It’s ok, I don’t like them either. If you want to try again, would you prefer to start yourself? Or I can, just with my fingers this time though.” 

Lance bit his lip, considering. “You can. The other stuff-” He trailed off, uncertain.

“You don’t have to think about that. This is all about you, ‘member? What you’re comfortable with, what’ll make you feel good.” Lance nodded, and lowered the sheet back to the mattress. 

“I think- I think I need you to kiss me first though,” he said, almost too quietly for Keith to hear. Almost. Keith smiled and moved forward slowly. He cupped Lance’s face between this palms as if he were made of something precious, which he was. Their foreheads tipped together.

“I love you so much, Lance. More than I’ll ever be able to tell you.”

Their kiss made their heads spin, a dizzying movement of lips and tongues. It was slow, passionate, and no less intense than any other. When they pulled away, they were breathless. 

“Ready?”

Lance nodded slowly, confidence returning to his eyes. “You’ve gotta ditch the pants though, man, it’s weird that you’re still half clothed.”

Keith laughed, glad to hear that the choked sound in Lance’s voice was gone and the mild cockiness had returned. He never wanted to be the cause of that again, and he resolved to make sure he never was. Per his boyfriend’s request he stripped down the rest of the way, amusement rippling through him as he heard Lance’s low whistle. He grabbed a bottle of lube from the bedside table before climbing back onto the bed and gently sliding his boyfriend lower on the bed to lie him down again.

He positioned himself between Lance’s legs, noting the way that the sharpshooters chest stuttered and his fingers gripped the sheets nervously. Keith placed his hands on the bed on either side of Lance’s body, lowering himself until he could brush a light kiss to his chin. Lance‘s eyes found Keith’s when he raised his head again, and for a long moment he seemed to search for something in them. Whatever he found must have reassured him, because he released his clawed grip on the sheets and brushed his knuckles over Keith’s cheekbone. 

“I’m ready,” he said, nodding. Keith kissed him again before sitting back on his heels to uncap the lube and coat his fingers with it. He returned to his position over Lance as he reached down between them to slowly, gently, rub one finger over Lance’s hole. The paladin bit his lip. 

Keith caught Lance’s mouth with his own as he massaged him. “Breathe, love,” he murmured into his lips. Lance’s chest rose and fell with slow, deliberate breaths, and Keith pressed one finger into him on an exhale. 

Lance gasped against his mouth, hands flying up to Keith’s shoulders. The sound deepened into a low moan as Keith pushed deeper  _ oh  _ so slowly, pausing at each knuckle to let Lance adjust. By the time he had one finger completely buried in him, Lance was panting. Keith planted light kisses over his face- his cheeks, his nose, his eyelids, his lips- as he started to slowly pump his finger in and out. 

“Ke-” Lance was breathless, nails scrabbling over Keith’s back. He squirmed as Keith moved, trying to bring him deeper again. Keith complied, pushing as deep as he could, pumping in and out and curling his finger as he did, drawing out a wanton moan. 

“Keith, fuck, I need more,” Lance rasped. He was shaking, cock leaking precome between them, and Keith honestly wasn’t sure he would actually make it much longer. That was ok, the blissed, desperate look on his face was more than worth waiting until next time. 

Keith pulled his finger out and sat back to get more lube- he wanted to be extra sure that none of this would hurt Lance. When he leaned back down, Lance wrapped his arms around his shoulders and drew him in for another kiss, nearly crying out as Keith pushed  _ two _ fingers in. He did the same as before, pausing at each knuckle to let Lance adjust, then slowly drawing them out and pressing them in again. He scissored his fingers inside of Lance, dragging over his walls and drawing out a symphony of sounds from his lover’s mouth. 

Keith watched Lance’s face, drinking in every detail. He wanted to freeze this moment, wanted to preserve it. They had been through so much together, seen so much together, suffered so much. The knowledge that he could give Lance this time, a haven away from the pain and suffering they fought through every other waking moment, bolstered him and made his heart swell. 

He pushed his fingers deeper and curled them, searching for-  _ there _ .

Lance gasped his name, arching his back off of the bed and raking his nails down Keith’s skin. Keith mouthed at his neck, sucking at his pulse point as he repeated the movement.

“If you-  _ ah- _ keep doing that-  _ hnn-  _  I’m not gonna-  _ fuck,  _ Keith- I’m not going to make it-”

Keith moved his lips to Lance’s ear, nipping at it and whispering encouragements as he continued to massage Lance’s prostate, moving his thumb to rub his perineum as well. Lance keened and arched again, eyes squeezing shut as he succumbed to the waves of pleasure pouring like lava through his body. 

Lance slumped back onto the mattress. His chest heaved with every breath, and he smiled lazily as Keith kissed between his eyes and carefully pulled out his fingers. He opened his eyes after a few seconds, though they were still half lidded. Then he frowned. “I didn’t get to take  _ you _ .”

“That’s ok, maybe next time. It was worth it to watch you.”

Lance hummed. “Do- do you think I still could?”

Keith raised a brow. “You wanna try for another?”

“Think you can give me one, Mullet?” His voice was tired, but there was a note of challenge in it that made Keith grin. 

“I think I’m down for a challenge.”

Lance laughed at that, then opened his eyes again with a mischievous glint in them. “I  _ am  _ going to need a few minutes though, so...” He hooked a leg around Keith’s and planted his other foot to flip them. 

Keith yelped in surprise as his back hit the bed. “Lance what-” he broke off as Lance dragged his body down over Keith’s until he could settle between his legs. He regarded Keith through his lashes, looking  _ far  _ too innocent, as he licked a warm stripe up the underside of Keith’s throbbing cock. Keith hissed out a breath between his teeth and tangled his fingers in Lance’s hair.

Lance uncapped the lube again and squeezed a little onto one hand before wrapping his fingers around Keith’s length, sliding down to free it from his foreskin. He brushed his lips over the head before swirling his tongue to collect the precome that was already beading there. Without any further warning, he lowered his mouth over him until his nose brushed the dark hairs at the base of Keith’s shaft. Lance could feel Keith shaking beneath him with the effort of keeping his hips still. The black paladin made a desperate, strangled sound and tightened his fingers in Lance’s hair, other hand twisting in the sheets.

He let his hands explore Keith’s body, tracing over his abs, his hip bones, his thighs, before pulling off with an obscenely wet sound. He licked his lips, grinning up at his panting boyfriend, before swallowing down his cock again. This time, when he pulled off, he let his teeth graze ever so slightly over the throbbing member, drawing a moan from its owner. He rolled Keith’s balls carefully between his fingers, bobbing his head slowly up and down. He hollowed his cheeks to make the space seem smaller and swirled his tongue. 

Keith’s hips bucked slightly as Lance let himself sink lower, burying his nose in the hair at the base of Keith’s cock and letting the head bump against the back of his throat. He hummed, knowing full well how much Keith loved the feel of the vibration.

“Lance,” gasped Keith, pulling gently on his hair. “If you want to do anything more tonight you’re gonna have to stop, babe.” His voice was ragged, and he groaned as Lance popped off. Looking down at his lover, Keith almost came just from the sight. Lance’s hair was ruffled from where he had been gripping it. His neck was peppered with the marks Keith had given him earlier. His pupils were blown wide with arousal, almost taking over the blue completely, and his lips- fuck, his beautiful lips, were swollen and shining.

Keith took a deep breath, looking at the ceiling for a moment to collect himself before pulling Lance up to kiss him, not caring in the least that those lips had just been wrapped around his cock. They rolled over again and Keith looked at Lance carefully. “I know I just prepped you, but that was a while ago, and I only got two fingers in. I really don’t want to hurt you. Are you ok if I use my tongue this time?”

Lance smiled and nodded. “I don’t think I have enough brain power left to be embarrassed this time, babe.”

Keith chuckled and urged Lance’s hips up a little to slide a pillow under him. He lowered himself between Lance’s thighs, peppering them with kisses before focusing his attention on the puckered hole in front of him. He swirled his tongue over it, almost laughing again as Lance’s thighs squeezed the sides of his head. 

“Shit, sorry,” muttered Lance, spreading his legs again. 

Keith pressed his lips to the pulsing muscle, sucking gently before pushing his tongue past the tight ring. Lance moaned, arching his back a little as one hand flew to Keith’s head and the other to lace his fingers with Keith’s on his hip. Keith fucked him with his tongue, working his entrance open until his jaw ached and Lance’s cock was fully hard and leaking again. 

“Keith, babe, please, I need you please-” Lance babbled, his sentence trailing into a senseless string of  _ please  _ and  _ Keith  _ and  _ fuck.  _

Keith rose, slicking his member one more time with lube- despite the fact he doubted it was really necessary- and lined himself up to Lance’s opening. “Ready?” he whispered, and waited for  _ yes _ to be added to Lance’s babbling. 

He pushed in slowly, dragging the moment out so that Lance could feel every inch of him sliding in, until he was fully sheathed. Lance had pulled Keith down until their chests were pressed together, and now he buried his face in Keith’s neck. Keith shuddered with the effort of staying still long enough to let Lance adjust to him, and then began to move. He forced himself to go slowly, the litany of beautiful sounds Lance was making more than worth the effort. 

Lance’s legs wrapped themselves around Keith and his hands dropped to grip his ass, trying to pull him  _ deeper, faster.  _ Keith complied, speeding up his pace until he was snapping his hips, thrusting into him in a way that made Lance scream in pleasure and filled the room with the gloriously explicit sounds of their bodies colliding. Keith felt his climax building, and he reached between them to take both their cocks in his hand, stroking them together. 

Lance cried out again, hands gripping desperately at Keith, back arching off the bed as he came for the second time that night, more intensely than he had ever experienced. Keith gasped and started to pull out, but Lance’s legs tightened around his waist, pulling him back in, silently giving him permission, and then he was coming, his orgasm crashing over him as if the world was shattering around them. Lance bucked his hips weakly as they began to come down, running his hands over Keith’s skin and kissing his neck.

They lay tangled together, panting and shuddering through their aftershocks, for a long time. When he was finally able to move, Keith slid gently out of Lance and rose, kissing his forehead before padding into the next room to run a bath. He dropped in one of Lance’s bath bombs and lit his favorite candle before returning to where his boyfriend was curled around himself, seemingly too tired to care that he was covered in sweat and cum. Keith lifted him into his arms, smiling at the small mewling sound he made as he let his head rest against Keith’s shoulder, and carried him to the warm bath. He lowered Lance in first before climbing in behind him, resting Lance’s back against his chest and bracketing his legs with his own. 

He gently wiped them both down with a washcloth before settling back. “You good, babe?” He murmured against Lance’s hair, tracing absent patterns on his thigh beneath the water.

“Mhm,” was Lance’s only response as he curled as much as he could against Keith’s chest and fell asleep.

Keith watched him sleep for a while, committing the moment to memory, wishing again that he could simply freeze time.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! This is my first time writing something like this though, so please be kind... Thank you for reading!  
> Feel free to check out my tumblr over here > https://star-dust-in-my-veins.tumblr.com/


End file.
